


Entr'acte

by vix_spes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Concerts, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Murder Husbands, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: The Murder Husbands have a different way of ringing in the New Year.





	Entr'acte

“The Vienna Philharmonic?” The disdain in Will’s voice was palpable. “Between the clothes and the venue,” Will gestured at the Musikverein behind them, “anyone would think that you’re trying to culture me, improve me.”

“Not at all, my darling boy.” Hannibal pulled Will closer, his hands sliding beneath the tails of Will’s suit jacket to grasp his hips and slide lower to cup his arse. “You know how much I love it when you’re all wild.”

‘And covered in blood’ were the words that went unsaid given the number of people in close proximity to them. Nevertheless, Will knew by the way that Hannibal’s eyes had darkened that he was thinking about that time just a few days ago, when Will had lost patience and had all but ripped apart their chosen victim with his bare hands. Hannibal had initially been unhappy that not all of the organs he had wanted to harvest were salvageable but had been mollified by the apparent beauty of Will, covered in blood and stood in the moonlight, the spoils of his victory scattered around him in the snow. Hannibal had managed to restrain himself from taking Will in the snow, but had been unable to resist kissing Will passionately, licking the blood from his face in the process.

“You’re just lucky I love you. Why do we have to wear the penguin suits?” Will dropped his voice so that Hannibal was the only person who could hear him, “you know you prefer it when I’m not wearing anything at all.”

“That may be the case, but formal evening wear is a requirement here.”

“Hang on. Musikverein,” Will figured he was probably mangling the pronunciation, “Vienna Philharmonic. Don’t they do that really famous concert from here? The one that appears on tv”

“The New Year’s Day concert? Yes, it has been a staple of Viennese culture since 1941. I'm impressed you know about it.”

“Rude. I'm not a total heathen. So, if it’s the New Year’s Day concert that is famous, why are we here on New Year’s Eve? Not like you to get something like the date wrong.”

“I haven't got the day wrong. These concerts have become so popular and tickets so in demand that they now do three identical concerts on the 30th, 31st and 1st. The latter is the one that is best known.”

“Again, why are we at this concert then?”

“Because while I believe that the vast majority of the FBI will never have heard of the Wiener Philharmoniker’s New Year’s Day concert let alone be aware that it is televised, miracles do happen. After everything that we have endured, I have no intention of us being caught for something that could have been so easily avoided.”

“Hmmm. How torturous is this going to be? On a scale of one being listening to music in our home and ten being that opera you dragged me to in Paris?”

“Approximately four.”

“Tolerable, I suppose. Come on, let's do this.” If it came down to it and the whole thing was interminably dull, Will could always just stare at Hannibal; the man was looking ridiculously attractive - and soft somehow - in his tuxedo.

~*~

In truth, Will enjoyed it far more than he had expected. Not that he was telling Hannibal that. The man wouldn't be so gauche as to say ‘I told you so’ but he would radiate smugness and, inevitably, Will would be overcome with the urge to hit him. And not in the fun kinky way either. Of course, with the concert, it helped that all of the pieces were upbeat and relatively short. Nothing like the opera in Paris, where the plot had been nigh on impossible to follow and all of the music had sounded like a funereal dirge. No, this was infinitely better.

The only problem was the man who, for the whole of the second half, kept turning and staring at them. He did it so frequently that he was starting to get dirty looks from those around him for disturbing them. He had bumped into Will during the interval and done a bit of a double take but Will hadn't really paid it much interest. However, if the man had recognised them? Well, then he needed to be dealt with. It was such a shame really. It had been such a pleasant evening. The bar had had some excellent malts so Will was pleasantly buzzed, Hannibal was looking smoking hot (and knew it) and Will knew that the tailor had done a good job with his trousers if the lingering glances - and gropes - Hannibal was sending his ass were anything to go by. If this man had recognised them, then they were going to have to deal with him and then that meant longer before they could fall into bed.

As the current piece came to an end and the audience applauded, Will leaned in to Hannibal and was about to whisper what he had noticed but was beaten to it.

“I am aware of the situation. I have a plan.”

Of course he did. When didn't he. This was Hannibal Lecter.

~*~

“Please. If you're going to kill me, can you get on with it? Do it quickly and put me out of my misery.”

Hannibal tutted as he circled the man's prone form. “Like you did with all of your clients, you mean? Why would I want to put you out of your misery quickly? That would remove all of the enjoyment for my husband and I and you've already caused us to change our New Year's Eve plans. Besides, all works of art take time and you will be no different.”

Will approached with a look of anticipation in his eyes and Hannibal took one of the proffered scalpels, tugging him close and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“After all, this is merely the beginning. Happy New Year. You may get to see it in, depending on how long we take.”


End file.
